


The Spy Who Cried Wolf

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [23]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a 200 word story challenge over on the livejournal community, Comment-fic.</p><p>My prompt was: Living 'til the lies become truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Cried Wolf

Finch had made his pitch, less patriotic than the army’s, more earnest than the CIA’s, and John had eventually decided to join him. 

After all, every day on John’s calendar had been marked **_seek oblivion_** and if things didn’t work out, cheap bourbon would still be readily available and he’d resume his schedule. 

 

Snow had faked friendship, Kara had faked passion and John excelled at learning from the best. The trick to selling a lie was understanding what the mark desired. John had effortlessly faked faith in Finch’s mission but he’d never wasted time faking trust in Finch, instinctively aware Finch would find any such attempt laughable. 

Finch had actually laughed dismissively when John had claimed irresistible attraction in the futile hope of fucking intel out of Finch. 

 

Then, John had woken up after the fourth time he’d got shot protecting the numbers (the third time Finch had risked his life to save John’s) and finally known that the lies had become his truth, particularly those sincerely voiced _lies_ about his wanting Harold. 

He knew how to sell a lie but had long forgotten how to tell a believable truth. Why would Harold ever trust John with his heart now?


End file.
